Doing This
by Nindira
Summary: “I can’t keep doing this” His words stopped her,“I thought we were having fun”, “It hasn’t been fun for a while now” It has started as fun, two friends having fun by having sex, anything else would just burst and crash.


If someone had told Oliver a couple of years ago that he would be having a hot secretive sex relationship mixed with raw emotions, he would have believe it, no question about it, but if someone had told him that the person he would be having that kind of relationship was no other than blonde, bubble chirpy at the time Chloe Sullivan he would have laughed, snorted and shoved away the person with such crazy ideas.

It has started as fun. Two friends having fun by having sex, it wasn't uncommon, it wasn't something unheard of, it just was something he never thought will be happening between them.

Both had agreed that this is what they wanted, what they could handle, that anything else would just burst and crash and neither wanted that, so this way it could be easier, this way they could have more fun. At least that was at the beginning

Something has changed, just a little after their fight over the money transferences; they became a little wary of each other for a while and then one night she came back to him, no questions were asked or accusations thrown, just her need for him and today as he watched her getting dressed, blue dress cascading her body, her back open to him did he came to realize something had changed in him too.

With his belt still unbuckled and shirt untucked he rounded the bed separating them coming closer behind her, zipping up her dress slowly touching parts of her skin in the process, it wasn't until he finished that he spoke.

"I can't keep doing this" His words stopped her, making her eyes search into space while her mind registered his words.

"What do you mean?" she didn't ask until she was sure of herself. He knew she was masking the confusion and hurt on her face even with her back still facing him "I thought we were having fun"

"It hasn't been fun for a while now," She turned to him but still didn't meet his gaze "You're punishing yourself, and I don't want to be part of that." That's when she glanced up to him and looked into his eyes searchingly. He hated himself for not figuring it out before, how day after day she came back to him asking him to take her, harder and rougher, and day after day he did, enjoying it so much that he didn't notice the faint purple bruises he left in her, her body marked with every encounter they'd had, and he was angry at himself because it wasn't until that morning watching her getting dressed that he notice it.

She glanced away, a little disdain in her voice "Look Oliver if you just want to end this thing its okay you don't have to go making up excuses."

"I'm not" he watched her shaking her head, but he knew better, he was just part of it, her reclusion from everyone, her constant over watch over everything and everyone except herself, he just added to the down spiral she created "Your punishing yourself because of Jimmy"

Her head shoot upwards, he should have seen it coming, the slap that stung his face and turned his face slightly "How dare you?, Jimmy as nothing to do with this" she took a couple of steps away from him, face angered, knuckles white in a fist before bringing her hand pointing at herself "I cried Jimmy...I cried and mourned Jimmy all on my own, so you don't get to come here and tell me that this is about him"

He knew this, knew that she was left alone to pick up the pieces on her own; he closed the space between them grabbing her arm preventing her from backing "I know you did, but I also know you haven't forgiven yourself."

"Shut up" she struggled against his hold

"You think it's your fault"

"Shut up, shut up" her voice rose as her eyes began to blurry with tears

"It's not" his voice was low and calm trying to convince her

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" she screamed at him "How can not be my fault?" she pushed him and hit him in the chest "How can't it be when my stupid action got him killed?" Her tears fell freely through her face "If I hadn't go and try to save everyone, if I hadn't been so naive...If I" Her voice failed her becoming more and more into sobs "If I have loved him enough" All her strength disappeared in a second, knees giving out bringing her to the ground.

He was there to catch her, bringing himself to the ground too, circling her in his arms, leaning her face in his neck as she cried and clenched at his shirt "He didn't die because of you, he died because he loved you" He felt her hold on him strengthening as she only cried harder.

-

They didn't know how long they remained on the ground, or when exactly did he moved them so that he was leaning against the bed, her in his lap still holding her, face still buried in his neck, she had stopped crying he guessed more from exhaustion than anything else, she was so quiet that he actually thought she was sleep, but her low voice proved him wrong.

"Why?" He almost didn't hear it, her voice barely a whisper "Why now?"

"I told you I can't keep doing this" He kept his gaze straight "and I'm selfish" He felt her body stiff at his words and she looked up to him, searching his face trying to recognize some sort of emotion from it but he didn't turn to her "I can't keep doing this because I'm tired and I want to be happy"

He finally turned his face to her, green eyes pleading him to stop "and I'm selfish because I want it to be with you...and I'm going to fight for that even if that means fighting you for it" he leaned his face to her capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss before parting, meeting her eyes again "I need you to be happy."

He knew she couldn't tell him she agreed, because she still didn't think she deserve to be happy, but as she brought her face to his chest she found his hand interlacing her fingers with his, promising him with it to make his fight easier.

* * *

Hey guys what you think, my first Chlollie, though I didn't like Jimmy's character much, I didn't like that they didn't address Chloe grief or something and so this came out. So hope you liked it.


End file.
